Rangers Go Galactic
by SuperCooper101
Summary: AU: Lost Galaxy. While Tommy is in Angel Grove dealing with the Machine Empire along with his friends, Kim is called away by Dulcea to guard the home planet of Mirinio with the quasar saber.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

**AN: I must thank SimbaNF for the idea to write this. This will be a relatively long story, I hope. Please R&amp;R. Chapters will get longer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

Kim knew that it was her time, lying on the ground, pain coursing through her weary body. She looked around at her fallen teammates, her family. Their battle weary figures, demorphed and lying on the ground. Some were trying to get up, others were lying still in defeat. She saw the ground around them was blackened from the fight. She saw him, the cause of all this, standing over a ranger's body, raising his sword above his head.

"NO!" Kim couldn't allow this, it was her fault they were all their, thousands of light years away from home. He turned to her, grinning from ear to ear, showing his yellow teeth.

"Ahh, the pink one. I've heard of you, the whole galaxy has, and yet you have failed. Watch, and tell me how it feels, as I kill your little team-mate in front of you. The best part? There is nothing you can do about it." He was grinning even wider yet. She knew he was challenging her, and she couldn't help rising to the challenge.

She stuck both hands under her chest and pushed up, rising to her knees. Slowly and painfully she raises to her feet, her enemy with a look of satisfaction. "I won't let you get the chance." Kim shouted, her anger fueling her, no one threatened her friends.

Her opponent laughed at her from across the charred field. Kimberly grit her teeth, pulled out her sword and charged.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: AN: Thank you to all those fallowed and reviewed. I really appreciate it. From here on chapters should be getting longer. I wanted to thank SimbaNF, once again, for this amazing idea. Disclaimer: I only own plot (Kind of) Kimberly Ann Heart picked up her towel and wiped the sweet off her forehead. She had been in florida for a few months now, training for the Pan-American games. Coach Shimtd had helped improve her skill level, but it was hard being away from her friends, especially Tommy. Kimberly sighed and ran her hand through her hair. She missed Tommy, her whit knight. She wondered how the rangers were doing. She had heard from Billy that the Machine Empire was even worse then Lord Zed. She shuddered thinking about the overgrown steak, and his wife. She didn't know what she would do if anything ever happened to Tommy, or any of the others. She already felt bad for leaving them, but she knew Kathrine was more than capable. It didn't make her feel any better though, knowing she had left the team in good hands, deep down she knew that she would always be the right choice for the team. She hadn't heard anything from the team in awhile. Not even from Tommy, the only person who at least called her was Billy, it was frustrating, not knowing if they were all okay. She had tried to contact them, but rules at the gym were strict, gymnasts were discouraged from contacting the outside world. Kim would bet that the rangers were busy defending the world from evil. So it wasn't really zany of their faults, everyone had just gone their separate ways. There wasn't even one of the original rangers left on the team. Sure she loved Tommy, but he wasn't one of the original five, even if he is the best ranger. Kim wondered how Jason, Trini, and Zach were doing, she hadn't heard from them for a while. She frowned, she was the only one of the originals that wasn't saving the world in some way. Her shoulders drooped, she felt useless here, as much as she loved gymnastics, it would never replace the emptiness in her heart that had once been filled with saving the world. Her frown deepened, she knew that a part of her would always crave that feeling she got from saving people. Her heart filled with warmth at the thought of being a ranger again. "Kimberly, get back over here! It's your turn on the vault!" Kim groaned, the vault was her worst event. She shook all thoughts of Tommy and the rest of the rangers out of her head as she walked back over to Coach and the team. _ Kimberly flopped down on her bed after practice. Her muscles felt like jelly. She lay spread out on her bed, trying not to cause her body anymore pain then necessary. She started up at her celling, thinking nothing really. She heard the door slam, her roommate was here. Dani was the first person that Kimberly had met in Florida. She reminded Kim of Reta, eat-drum-bursting loud, high squeaky voice, a drama queen, annoying, and obnoxious. Kim smirked, in a way she almost missed the witch, it was fun kicking monster butt all the time. No, it wasn't, it was dangerous, and painful, Kim couldn't even remember how many times she used the library excuse on her mother. Kim let her thoughts consume her, swirling images and memories clouding her brain. "Hello young Crane." Kimberly made a high pitched squeaky sound and rolled of her bed. "Just as graceful as ever I see." The brunette, now on the floor, looked up. She saw the warrior protector of Pheados there. "Dulcea!" Kim yelled, as she got up and ran into the taller woman's outstretched arms. "I haven't seen you in forever! What are you doing here? How's Pheados?" Kimberly asked, not taking a breath in-between each word, "Are the others okay? Did something happen to Zordon? What are you doing here?" Kim repeated her earlier question. Dulcea gave Kim a stern look, the younger woman shut up immediately. "Remeber to breath young crane. No, nothing has happened to the others, but I do need your help." Dulcea looked the brunette straight in the eyes, conveying her sincerity with her eyes. "Than, why are you here? Not that I'm not glad to see you or anything but…" Kim asked, cocking her head slightly to the side in question. Dulcea scratched the back of her neck nervously. Why would Dulcea be nervous? "Well, I need your help Kimberly. I need you help protecting something valuable." "Why me though? Why not one of the other rangers?" Dulcea shot Kim a look, like it was obvious. "It is a job only you can do young crane. I can't tell you all of whats going on until you agree to help," Dulcea held up a hand, stopping Kimberly from interrupting, "All I can tell you is that your help is needed on another planet, protecting something of great value that, if fallen into the wrong hands, could be devastating to the universe. Kim's face paled considerably, she gulped, "I don't know what it is you need me to protect, but I do know that you're asking me to go away from everyone and thing that I've ever loved." Dulcea looked down, almost ashamed, "I know I can not force you to-" Kimberly cut her off. "No you can't, but I want to." Dulcea's face twisted into one of confusion. "I will always protect those in need of protection. I swore that to myself when I first became a ranger, and I have no intention of backing out of it now. I need to feel like I'm doing something important with my life, my family will understand, they have to." Kim looked down, suddenly finding her shoes rather interesting. "That is rather noble of you Kimberly, thank you. You must not tell the rangers your reasons for leaving," Kim opened her mouth in protest. "If the rangers knew they would want to help, and they have their duties here on Earth, do you really want to distract them from that?" Kim sighed, "I guess you right, I wouldn't want them to get hurt, or for Earth to get hurt." She closed her eyes for a minute, contemplating her next move. She opened them and looked straight at the warrior, "What do I have to do?" _ The young brunette stood in front of the dorm, looking it as if she was saying a silent goodbye. Her eyes were sad, yet determination shown through them, as if she was about to embarque on something horrible, yet necessary. She turned her head upwards. Her mahogany locks blew back away from her face, revealing a pretty face that was sharp with worry. The young girl breathed in deeply, filling her lungs with air. She stood there for a few minutes before she took one fleeting look at the tarnished building, picked up her bag, and turned away. She walked with a slight slump to her shoulders, but a bounce was in her step. She didn't once look back as she turned into the alleyway, an disappeared. R&amp;R Please -M 


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 2

AN: Thanks to all those who reviewed. :) Once again thanks to SimbaNP for the idea. Please tell me if their are any mistakes so I can fix them. R&amp;R

Disclaimer: I don't own

Kim ran though the familiar forest of Mirinoi, ducking underneath low branches and lasers. She turned around to look behind her to see if her opponents had gotten any closer. A series of lasers hit the tree to the left of her, five inches from her face. She ran faster.

It had been a few months since Kim had landed on Mirinoi, and she had been protecting the swords for every minute. Kimberly had been worried about being able to fight, but she had had plenty of practice.

Kim new, from past experience, that when you were surrounded by an army it was best to retreat and regroup. The only problem was, out here, she had no one to regroup with. She was all alone.

The clearing came into view. In the center of this clearing, five sabers stood tall, named in the rock by long forgotten heroes. Kim knew her first priority had to be protecting the sabers. No matter what, even if it meant facing off against hundreds of minions.

A laser hit the rocks a few feet away from her. Her hair flew as she turned around, and slipped into a fighting position, ready to face whatever they through at her.

The foot soldiers started poring in from all directions, there were maybe fifty of them total. This would not be an easy battle. They were weird looking, almost as bad as Rita and Zedt.

As expected the big bad general came out to play, the villains never did their own dirty work. He was huge, and had a big yellow head. Kimberly couldnIs there something that you are finding funny human?You dare disrespect me human? I will bring your whole pathetic race to its. Starting with you.s place.

The minions had created a circle around her, Lemon Head, and the sabers, forcing her to fight him. After a few punches were thrown, it was obvious that Kim was losing. She had taken a rather painful hit to her rib cage that left her gasping for breath. She was getting even more tired, if that was even possible.

An idea came to mind, a crazy one sure, but she was desperate. Dulcea had told her the legend of the sabers, she knew that not everyone was able to pull on out, in fact only five people were, but Kim needed to do something. And she needed to do it fast.

All in one motion, she turned around and pulled the saber closest to her. To Kimt have time to process anything though. Immediately after the minions started to attack again. Kim could feel the power returning to her limbs. Her movements were more precise as she mowed down the bugs.

After that it didns weapon straight into the ground.

Behind her helmet, Kim smirked; she loved this new power it made her invincible. A few minutes into the battle, it was clear who was winning. Lemon Head hadnNo, this is not possible. No one can survive a full on hit from my and your empire will never be able to touch the Quazar Sabers. At least not while I

** Lemon Head growled, With that, he beamed up to wherever he came from. **

** Kim demorphed and looked at the new morpher on her wrist. She beamed down at it; she couldnve sworn she heard a familiar voice in her head. **

** You have a long, hard journey ahead of you young Kimberly. Good luck, and may the power protect you.**


	4. Author's Note

**AN:PLEASE READ.**

**Now, I know how much these suck, but I really needed to write this. I personally never read these, but I thank anyone who does read this. First off, I just want to say thank you to anyone who made it this far and is still reading. Second I want to apologize for not updating any of my stories for a while. I plan on updating all of them very soon.**

**READ: IF YOU READ ANYTHING READ THIS: ****I want to thank all of those people in our armed forces. **

**In any country around the world. Thank you for risking your lives for your country, for protecting the people. Your honor and bravery knows no bounds. So please, if you see anyone that is in your countries armed forces, thank them for keeping you safe. Remember that they risk their lives to keep you safe.**

**I thank all those in the United States of America's armed forces: Army, Navy, Marine, Air Force, Cost Guard, Homeland Security, CIA, NSA, FBI, etc. (Those last ones aren't technically armed forces, but I feel that I should thank them)**

**Lt. Commander Rand McNally was a top gun in the US Navy.**

**He was my mom's best friend in law school. He passed away twenty years ago in a routine training course (I guess that's what they call it)****. He and his copilot bravely risked their lives for their country, but ended up paying the highest price. Rand McNally is only one of many to pass while doing what he loved, keeping the peace.**

**So, lastly, just think about your own countries armed forces and what they do to protect you from any who want to harm you and your country. **

**Thank you, **

**M**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: So sorry for the long wait. Thank you to all my followers and reviewers. Feed back is always appreciated. **

**This chapter was really hard to write, I'm not good with back stories, so sorry if it was a bit awkward.**

**Thanks to SimbaNF for the idea.**

**Disclaimer: No me own.**

Ch 3

"Long before Earth was created, there were five heroes, all brave and courageous in their own right." Dulcea was telling Kim the true legend of the five sabers she was protecting. "They traveled from universe to universe, helping those in need. They were widely known for their good deeds and brave quests." It had been a few days since Kim had pulled the saber out of the rock, and Dulcea had refused to tell Kim anything until the warrior had arrived on Mirinoi.

"They didn't start out that way though, no the path to righteousness was never an easy one, especially for those who bear the weight of the galaxy. They started out as five different souls, but over time they learned that in order to survive they had to become one…" Dulcea trailed off, last in memories of a time long forgotten by those who were not there.

After a few minutes of silence Kim cleared her throughout, "Umm Dulcea, not to be disrespectful or anything, but what exactly are you talking about?"

Dulcea turned abruptly to Kim, shaking her head, "Excuse me, I guess I should start from the beginning." She sighed, gathering her thoughts before turning to look directly at Kimberly. "Once there was a warrior, brave and courageous, she believed that their was something out there in the vast darkness of space waiting for her. So when she was sixteen, in Earth years, she left her home planet, knowing that her destiny did not lay there. She traveled around her home universe, looking for something to help quench her thrust for adventure. Eventually, she found it."

Kim was intrigued, Dulcea made it sound so personal, almost as if she knew the girl. Kim would have to remember to ask her later. "She meet a young man, a beautiful young man. He had striking features, perfect skin, eyes so blue and deep they would make an ocean jealous and cobalt black hair. She instantly feel in love with him, and him her. Together they travled through the universe trying to rid it of the darkness that was consuming it. In their quest they destroyed many evils and saved millions of planets. The two lovers met four other brave warriors who agreed to take up the quest."

Kim gasped, realizing where the story was going, "They carried on fighting for many years, until one day they met an evil they couldn't destroy. A darkness so powerful it almost consumed one of them. The young girl who started it all so many years ago was the first to discover a new power. Not just any power, but one made up of both metal and soul. She became the very first warrior to ever hold the pink Quazar Saber, and the last. She taught the others to forge their own weapons. They each made a saber, red, blue, yellow, and green respectively. They were able to fight the darkness, and push it back into a wormhole, the Lost Galaxy. The final battle was an epic fight, one that nearly destroyed everyone involved. The six warriors went back to their galaxies to check on their families and planets. For five years everyone and thing was peaceful, but alas it was not to last. The darkness started to leak out of the Lost Galaxy, the warriors went back into the fray reluctantly. You see, Pink and Red had just gotten married, as you would call it on Earth, and were wanting to leave their former lives behind. Some things just aren't meant to be, and their love was one of those things." Dulcea stopped for a minute, taking a deep breath. Kim lay a comforting hand on the older woman's shoulder for comfort, Dulcea smiled in thanks.

"You see in order for the wormhole to close completely there had to be a sacrifice, one pure of heart had to die in order to close the darkness away forever. That type of pureness is hard to find, only those five warriors had the capacity to do that and one of them did. Pink did, just as the final strand of darkness had been sucked up into the Lost Galaxy, Pink knew what she must do. With a final kiss to her true love, interesting him with her saber, she ran into the wormhole. No one saw her after that. Stricken with dispare and guilt the five remaining warriors came here, to Mirinoi and thrust the sabers deep into a boulder. Only six warriors, pure of heart and soul can pull them out." dulcet finished, looking directly into Kim's eyes.

The former vally girl's mouth fell open in shock. "You mean me?!" Her voice and active higher than normal, eyes wide with shock.

Dulcea just nodded, giving the younger girl a sympathetic look. "Me, pure of heart and soul? A great warrior? No, it's not possible. I mean I'm just a regular power ranger, I'm nothing special."

Dulcea gave gave Kim a 'really, you're gonna say that look'. It was pretty good for a million-year-old warrior too. "Kimberly Ann Heart, look at me right now. I am only going to say this once, so it get into your head." She paused, making sure that Kimberly was looking at her, "You are greatness. There is that Earthling quote, some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them. You, Kimberly are all three. You were made for to do great things. It is your destiny to protect the universe from the darkness that is slowly leaking back into this dimension."

Kim looked down at her hands, intertwined in her lap, her cheeks turning slightly pink form the praise. "Earlier, it sounded as if you knew the girl…" Kim tried to change the subject, her sentence hanging unfinished in the air.

"Indeed, I knew the girl quite well. She was my sister." Kim gasped her jaw dropped open.

"What?"

"What do you mean, what?"

"How?"

Dulcea gave Kim a weird look, "In order to have a kid my parents-"

"Eww no. Stop. I know how babies are made. But, how is it possible that she was your sister? Where were you doing all this?"

"My mother and father didn't want me to get hurt, so they trained me on my home planet and tried to shield me form the darkness." Dulcea looked up at the sky and frowned, her eye brows coming together into a line.

Kimberly sensed that this was a sore subject for the woman, so she let it be even thought she still had many unanswered questions. "Soo, now what?"

A rueful smile made it's way onto Dulcea's face, "Now you fight."

—

_A few months later_

The darkness was getting stronger and stronger Dulcea thought. She had gotten a call from Dimitria on Earth, Maligore was back and stronger than before. The rangers needed help, and Dimitria wanted Kimberly to go and assist them.

Standing on a cliff, overlooking the rest of Mirinio, the warrior waited for her protégée to return from patrol. Young Kimberly had come a long way in the past months. She had gotten used to her new powers remarkably well considering the circumstances. The girl had adapted well to the awesome amount of power she now possessed, meditating and training daily in order to keep her power from surging.

She remembered when her sister had come home, she couldn't control her power whenever she got to emotional and ended up ruining the family home. She wouldn't let Kimberly deal with the pain that she saw her sister go through.

"Dulcea, something's not right. They were harder to get rid of today, put up more of a fight." Kimberly said from behind her.

Dulcea turned around slowly to face Kimberly, "I got a call form Earth today. Dimitria has alerted me to the presence of a great evil back on Earth. Maligore is back, and the rangers will need help if they ever plan to destroy him."

Kim blinked at her. Talking slowly, "You. Mean. I'll. Have. To. Go. Back. To. Earth?" Her voice getting louder and higher with each word she said.

Dulcea winced, knowing this would not go over well, "Umm, yes?" Dulcea didn't mean for it to come out as a question, but Kim could be really scary, for someone so small, when she's angry.

Kim's eye started to twitch, "I have to go back and talk to _them_. Do they know that I'm a ranger again?"

"I don't see why you wouldn't tell them, but if you feel like you need to keep it a secret, you may."

Kim gave Dulcea a gratifying look. "Now young crane, go and get ready, you leave at sundown."

**Thanks for reading. Please alert me if anything is wrong. I know some of the timing isn't right but just ignore that. R&amp;R. :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ch. 4**

**AN: This will be different than from the movie, which I wasn't a judge fan of. It will still have the same basic plot line, just with some minor details. Thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.**

**Sorry for such a long wait. School's finally over though, so updates should be coming quicker.**

On a planet light years away from Earth, resides the Wizard Lerigot and his family. Many years ago Lerigot was forced to flee his home planet by the evil pirate Divatox. Divatox was searching for the golden key that is used to release the demon king, Maligore. With help of Zordon, Lerigot sealed the demon in a different dimension, stopping him from ever rampaging Earth again, unless freed by the golden key.

Divatox searched and searched for the key for many years, wanting to free Maligore and become his bride. Divatox wasn't known for being the most intelligent woman. When the pirate found out that Lerigot was the keeper of the key, she knew that he was the one she had sought.

Now, because of the evil space pirate, Lerigot and his family have been on the run.

—

The small wizard heard the distinctive shriek of terror. A shriek that only his wife could make. Dropping the basket of berries that he had been collecting, he ran as fast as his short legs could take him. Dodging around trees and ducking under low hanging branches and vines until a few minutes latter he came upon to his small hut.

The sight before him made a small squeak of outrage fall from his lips. His hut was in shambles. The straw roof had small patches of smoke rising off it, the front door was kicked hanging on a hinge.

The wizard stumbled inside, his worst fears realized. The table had been cracked down the middle, chairs upturned in the middle of the room. The bed was on it's side and food lay scattered around the floor.

His family had been taken, everything he had worked to preserve had been taken form him in one fowl swoop. He scowled as well as he could, walking around back to where he kept his wand. Picking up the small stick he waved it back and forth a few times, disappearing with a poof.

—

Justin stood by, watching in awe as he watched Tommy Oliver, Adam Park, and Rocky DeSantos practiced for the upcoming martial arts championship. The way that the three teenagers moved was incredible, almost super powered.

Tommy ducked a punch from Adam, grabbed his wrist and attempted to flip the smaller boy over his head. Adam went with it though, allowing himself to be flipped he landed on his feet; sweeping low to kick Tommy's legs out from under him as soon as he landed. Jumping over Adams legs, Tommy tornado kicked Rocky, sending him back against the ropes. Rocky, not wanting to stay down for long, got right back into the fray.

Justine observed the teen's fighting styles, Adam's smooth flow, Rocky's strong movements, and Tommy's quiet patients; they really did make quite a team. They continued sparing for another few minutes before Tommy called break.

"Nice job guys. If we keep this up, we're sure going to win the championship." All the boys met in the corner of the ring, high-fiving.

"Yah guys, we're totally going to sweep the floor with those guys." Rocky puffed out his chest slightly.

Adam gave him a condescending look. "Don't get cocky, remember what Zordon said about getting cocky."

"I know, I know. The bigger the head the bigger the error." Rocky was rolling his eyes, having had the saying drilled into his mind.

_Beep, beep-beep, beep_. Tommy covered his watch. "Come on guys, time to go." Tommy grabbed his bag and quickly ran out of the gym and into the hallway. Adam and Rocky followed.

Justin quirked his head, watching the three teens leave. They always did that. Disappear mysteriously in the middle of an activity, then come back an hour later, looking a little worse for wear. Curiosity over took the young boys mind as he thought more and more about the teens.

He slowly crept to the corner of the hall where the teens had disappeared to. Poking his head around the corner, just in time to see Rocky shimmer away in blue, Adam in greek, and Tommy in red. Justin's eyes popped out of his head. It all made sense, the mysterious comings and goings, the bruises, the weariness.

Tommy, Rocky, and Adam were Power Rangers!

—-

Up in the Command Center, Tommy, Adam, and Rocky appeared next to Katherine and Tanya. All five teens turned and faced the floating head that was Zordon. "Rangers. I have upsetting news." Zordon's voice was deep and laced with a hint of fear.

Sensing the fear in Zordon's voice Tommy stepped forward. "What is it Zordon? It can't possibly worse than the Machine Empire?"

Zordon nodded his head, "They are a million times worse."

Katherine stepped next to Tommy, "Who Zordon?"

"A space pirate, Divatox. She has thousands of galaxies already under control, and wishes to add Earth to her collection."

Rocky stepped up next, "We can beat her too. Right Zordon? Our Zeo powers are the most powerful morphemes we've had."

Adam put his hand on Rocky's shoulder, "It's not that simple Rocky. Our Zeo powers might not be strong enough to defeat Divatox, they barely were enough for the Machine Empire."

"Adam is right, your Zeo powers might not be enough to stop Divatox and her army. Alpha is working on finding a new power source. In the mean time though, I have more bad news. Divatox isn't here just because she wants Earth. An old friend of mine, another powerful wizard, Lerigot, has come into hiding here on Earth. Our scanners picked up a faint signal in Africa. Tommy and Kathrine, I want you to go and bring Lerigot back here."

Tommy and Kat looked at each other, neither to fond of leaving their teammates to go on a wild goose chase in Africa. "Zordon why can't the others go with us?"

The other three nodded their heads in agreement. "I have reason to believe that Divatox will try to attack the command center. We will need you three here to protect it." At Zordon's words Tommy and Kat were even less happy to go. Knowing that they really didn't have a choice, both nodded in acceptance. "Good, you'll leave as soon as you're ready." All the rangers looked at on and another all having a bad feeling of the upcoming events.

Jason was walking along the beach in Florida when he saw something crash into the ocean. He was there to look for Kimberly. She had sent Tommy a breakup letter, after that no one had heard from her. Not that anyone had tried, they were all mad at her. It made Jason's blood boil. Zack, Trinin, and Billy had known Kim since they were babies, yet at the first sign of her doing something bad, they leave her for Tommy. The others he could understand, they hadn't known Kim for as long, they didn't know her like the original five did.

He shook his head in disgust, looking over the horizon for any sign of what had entered the ocean. Something had caught the suns rays, sending reflections back towards the shore. Upon closer examination it looked to be a ship. Letting his instincts take over, Jason ran into the water and started to swim towards the ship.

It took all his strength to get to the ship and after ten minutes, he did. The ship was clearly nothing from Earth, it was a silver ball, with one window on top the sphere but no other clear markings. Jason grabbed on to the top and pulled himself up onto the ship.

Grabbing the latch of the portal, he tried to open it, but found it wouldn't budge. After a few minutes of mindless pulling he found himself thrown back from a sudden push on the portal. He splashed back into the water arms moving in a pinwheel fashion.

"Oh my God." Jason looked up at the familiar voice. His mouth dropped open. He was frozen, halfway in the water halfway on the spaceship, looking up at the head looking down at him. "Jason." He voice was shaking slightly, she looked just as stunned as he did.

"Um. What?" His voice went up about five octaves. Clearing his throat he tried again, "Kimberly, what are you doing here?"

She gave him the look that only her and Trini could pull off with complete accuracy, it gave him shivers, "I could ask you the same question Jason Lee Scott."

He was suddenly angry angry, very angry. "Looking for you Kimberly Ann Hart. Did you really think that you could just write a letter and have no one worry about you? To have no one look for you." His voice got softer, "Did you think that we would just stop caring about you?" He looked into her once warm brown eyes, pleading with her to understand.

She looked down, almost as if she was ashamed. When she looked up and met his eyes again there was a fire burning in them that he hadn't seen before, "Then where is everybody else? If so many people cared about me than where are they? You say we Jason, but we both know that even after all these years of friendship, they chose Tommy over me."

Now it was Jason's turn to look down ashamed. They both knew that her words were true, that the others really did chose Tommy over her. He also knew how much that would have hurt her, no one knew her better than he did, not even Tommy.

He opened his mouth to respond, when everything suddenly went black.

—-

It was hot, to hot for Kathrine. Sure she was used to Australia, but that heat had nothing on Southern Africa. She could feel the sweat dripping down her forehead, just from the effort of hiking through the dense flora and fona that populated the region. She really couldn't stand this place.

She had nothing against Africa, but with everything that they were dealing with at the moment, this was not the ideal time to come for a visit. The fact that neither Tommy nor she had any idea where they were going, or even where they were at that.

"What does the tracking device say?" She asked Tommy.

He glanced down, "It says- Kat watch out!" A giant python lunged out of the bush Kat was standing next to, but Tommy intercepted the giant snake. Unfortunately, by trying to save Kat, he pushed her through the underbrush and over the edge of a cliff.

"Tommy! Help!" Kat was hanging on to a tree root a few feet below the edge of the cliff. Tommy was too busy trying to get the python off him to do anything though. He flexed his muscles and pushed his arms out, trying to break the vise-like grip the snake had on him. After a minute of struggling, Tommy won and threw the python off him far into the brush.

He began to look around wildly, "Kat? Kat where are you?" He called out, turning around in circles.

"Tommy, help!" He turned toward the sound of her voice. "Watch out!" She shouted right before he went over the cliff.

He stumbled a little before balancing and looking down at his fallen companion. "Hang on Kat, I'll get you up in just a minute." But Kat didn't have a minute, they both knew it, they could both see the branch breaking.

He turned his back to look for a vine or something he could use to pull Kat up. "Tommy!" He flew back around, lunging off the end of the cliff. "Kat!" He was to late, Kathrine was falling back towards the water below. Not even thinking about the consequences, he jumped down after her.

Tommy plunged into the muggy water a few seconds after Kat did. He could feel the water pulling him in every direction. He was tossed about, under the water, like a rag doll. He pushed his way up towards the surface, fighting the strong current. He surfaced. "Kathrine! Kat where are you?" He was doggy paddling in a circle franticly trying to find the blonde.

He was starting to lose hope until he saw a flash of blonde bobbing up and down in the water. He swam as fast as he could towards the girl lying face first in the water. He wrapped an arm around her and started to slowly make his way towards shore.

—

He blinked a few times, trying to clear the fuzziness from his brain. He groaned when a searing pain flared in the back of his head. He tried to get up, rolling onto his front and pushing himself up, but he didn't have the strength. "Easy, we were hit pretty hard. You might have a concussion." He recognized the voice but was unable to focus enough to figure out the owner.

"Wh-what?" He slowly opened his eyes the light making his head pound even more than it already was. He could barely make out a girl sitting in front of him, the world was to blurry. Blinking rapidly seemed to help clear the fogginess from his brain, so he did so watching as the world came slowly into focus.

He felt two hands on his shoulders pushing him into a sitting position. He looked straight ahead and almost fell over right away. "Careful there, you have a pretty big bump there." Kimberly was crouched right in front of him still holding him upright.

"Kimberly? What happened? Where are we?" Jason shook his head slightly, rubbing the big goose egg that had appeared on the back of his skull.

"I don't know where we are for sure, but we seem to be in a submarine."

"How did we get here?" Jason was still rubbing the back of his head hoping to clear away the pain.

"We were attacked, overpowered, and thrown in here." For the first time Jason looked around at his surroundings. He was in a box, probably 5 yards by 8 yards. The walls were solid steel, there was a single porthole and a door on the opposite wall. Kimberly was right, when Jason looked out the porthole he only saw blue stretching out beyond his field of vision.

"How long have I been out?"

"I've been up for about an hour, but before that I have no idea." Kimberly was looking blankly at the wall behind him, deep in thought.

"Who took us? What do they want with us?" He asked more to himself than to Kim.

"I don't know and I don't intend to stay and find out. We need find a way out of here." The brunette got up and started to run her hands around the walls. After a few minutes of endless looking Kimberly looked back at Jason, "Well are you just gonna sit there or are you going to help?"

Having known Kim for many years, Jason knew that it wasn't really a question, but an order. One that he had better obey. He immediately got to his feet and joined Kim examining the door.

The brunette turned to him, "Let's try opening it." A million scenarios ran through his head of all the things that could go wrong. "I don't think that that's such a good idea. I mean we don't know what's on the other side, there could be guards or it might be booby-trapped or-"

"It could be an exit. We don't have much time as it is, we don't know who took us and why they did. As I see it, there is only one way to figure it out and that's not by staying in here. Now are you gonna help me, or not?" Jason sighed, he still didn't think it was a very good idea, but he would follow Kim to the ends of the Earth if he had to.

They both grabbed onto the wheel in the center of the door and tried to turn it clockwise. Nothing happened. "Let's try the other way?" Jason suggested, Kim nodded in agreement. They tried to turn it counter-clockwise, with the same result.

Kimberly backed away from the door, growling as if she was a dog who didn't want to be touched. She looked as if she was going to charge the door to try and ram it down. Jason opened his mouth to protest, but before he could say anything a woman walked in.

She was dressed weirdly as if she got fashion advice from a pirate and gladiator. She wore a primarily black corset with a red bust and gold accents, with a red and black platted skirt. To make it even worse she wore a tacky cape and a mask that looked like it had fins on it. Jason could here Kimberly try to smother a laugh, coughing when the newcomer glared at her to cover it up.

"Do you even know who I am?" She snapped. Her voice was like nails on a chalk board mixed in with two cats fighting.

"A next top model reject?" Kim muttered under her breath, smiling slightly to herself. The woman sneered at her.

"Piranhatrons!" She shrieked. Great, thought Jason, the minions. A swarm of alien looking fish swarmed into the room grabbing both Kimberly's and Jason's hands and holding them behind their backs. "No you silly little girl, I am Divatox, the best and most feared space pirate in all the galaxy."

"Then why have we never heard of you?" Jason groaned, Kim had always had a bad habit of talking back, one that, unfortunately hadn't seemed to fade over time.

"Insolent fool, Earth is the most ignorant planet in the galaxy. None of you foolish earthlings know anything about anything. Thinking you know best, that your always right, well your wrong, you know nothing." Divatox kept on ranting and moaning.

"So then what do you want with us?" Jason was getting tired of listening to her drone on and on about how dumb they were.

"You, my little sacrifices, are bait. I'll use you two to lure the Power Rangers here as soon as they have that pesky little wizard. I get two things taken care of, the Power Rangers destroyed and the wizard in my hands." She laughed evilly towards the sky, bringing her hands together and clapping.

Kim made a round motion with her head indicating how crazy their captor was. "Are you kidding? You have to be right. Like come on, Rita could make a better plan than that, and she made monster out of clay." Divatox made a noise similar to a velociraptor as she drew her fist back and punched Kimberly right in the mouth, splitting her lip.

"Be quiet you ignorant wrench, I am so much better than that wannabe Rita." The space pirate sneered. Kim just gave her a smile, one that sent shivers down Jason's spine. Her mouth was covered in blood, her nostrils were flared out and she was giving off such an aroma of power that it pulsed through the room like waves. "I'm done wasting my time here with you people, I have a plan to put into motion." She turned on her heel and swept out the door, taking her minions with her.

Kimberly dropped to the ground, spitting blood out of her mouth and holding her head. "She punches harder than I thought." Her voice was slightly disoriented due to the blood.

Jason ran over to her side and helped her sit up. "Why would you go and do something like that?" He ground out from between clenched teeth.

"We needed information and that was the easiest way to do it."

"What did we get out of that? Besides a busted lip?" He was not happy about Kim putting herself in that kind of situation.

'We learned that she plans to keep us alive, at least for now. We found out that we have time. We learned who we're opposing, and we learned the strength of the minions." Kim stated in a 'I know what I'm talking about so just trust me' tone.

"Okay then, so we learned a lot, got it. So miss know-it-all, now what?" Jason knew from the small smile on Kim's face that she already had a plan; one that he would most likely not like.

"Now we wait." She sat back and leaned against a wall, kicked her feet out in front of her and laced her hands behind her head.

Tommy crawled onto the edge of the water exhausted and coughing from all the water he inhaled. Kat lay a few feet from him, unconscious. He could feel his limbs fail from under him as he collapsed onto his back. He stayed there, not having the energy to get up and try to get to safer ground.

He wasn't able to do anything but lay there, blinking up at the treetop-covered sky. They weren't strong enough to do this. Figures this is how it would end, after all this time, all the monsters and villains, who knew that a snake and a river could beat the mighty power rangers. Tommy snorted, if only Rita had known all it would take to bring them down was this, she would have transported them here a long time ago.

They had failed in the end. When it real mattered, they had failed. They weren't strong enough to face this, a wild goose chase in the middle of a rainforest. They had let Zordon down, he had let Zordon down. Lerigot was still out here, and Divatox was going to capture him and destroy the world. All because of a stupid snake and river.

Black spots started to dance on the edge of his vision. He embraced the darkness, to tired to go on. The blackness was starting to creep slowly towards the last bits of light, slowly eating it until none was left. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was a furry face that looked slightly like an Ewok.

**So once again, sorry for such a late update. Please tell me if there are any grammar mistakes. Also, I realized my chapter two was weirdly formatted, does anyone know how to fix that 'cause it's really annoying. **

**-M**


End file.
